


Write and Draw

by SpellWolf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, OG6, Steves pov, Stony - Freeform, Stony Loves Steve 2019, Write and draw, games night, questionable statistics, team as a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellWolf/pseuds/SpellWolf
Summary: games night and plotting ends with two idiots finally getting together





	Write and Draw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shamen610](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamen610/gifts).



> This is the first time I have ever written something for someone else! I hope ya’ll like it!  
> Prompt - OG6 Avengers as a family - Ft. Sam and Bucky constantly picking on Spidey.

* * *

“I’m tired of you lame excuses Clint.” Tony rolled his eyes, smirking as he turned away from the archer.  
“I was thrown off a building! If you hadn’t of caught me, I’d be a puddle of goo on the ground right about now.” Clint whined and crossed his arms. “I can’t help it if I left bloody fingerprints on your armor, we were in the middle of a fight and I was covered in blood! It’s not like it’s my blood,” He shrugged.  
“Tony leave Clint alone.” Steve interjected, trying to stop yet another argument from developing into a full-blown prank war. He didn’t think he’d ever get the glitter out of his hair. “It’s not his fault and you know it. The blood will wash off, I’m sure you’ve had worse on the armor anyway.” Steve huffed pulling Clint away from Tony.  
“Why are you on his side?” Tony started then spun back then grinned. “And you bet I’ve had worse on this armor.” He winked and made a finger gun with his repulsor gloved hand.  
“TMI dude!” Clint stuck out his tongue and screwed up his eyes, waving his hands in front of his face. “I do not want to know what else you’ve had on the armor or how it got there! I’m leaving!” He said shrugging off Steve’s hand on his shoulder.

  
“Sorry to interrupt this gross conversation but its games night boys. Go wash up and meet in the penthouse at 7.” Natasha said appearing out of nowhere and tapping Clint on the shoulder, making him jump.  
“What! Why the penthouse! Why is it always the penthouse? You lot do know that’s my floor right? There is a common floor!” Tony whined, looking to Steve for support.  
“It has the biggest couch.” Nat winked walking away, leaving Tony spluttering and running after her as well as he could in his suit. Steve let out a breath as he watched Tony leave.

  
“What?” Clint asked an eyebrow cocked. Steve glanced at Clint looking bewildered.  
“What, what?” Steve asked back.  
“Really?” Clint deadpanned.  
“What?” Steve pressed, glancing again at Tony disappearing into the elevator.  
“Wow, you really don’t know huh?” Clint looked genuinely concerned. “Whose turn is it to choose the game tonight?” Clint asked changing the subject.  
“Err, Peter’s I think.” Steve shrugged, looking even more bewildered.  
“Okay, see you there!” Clint nodded and ran off.

Steve stood for a moment wondering what on earth that was about. Shaking his head he went off to his floor to shower and change. He threw on some sweatpants and a sky blue tee, wanting to be comfy for the evening and headed up to Tony’s floor. Everyone always seemed to gravitate there and Steve didn’t mind one bit. It was big and spacious with amazing views and really comfy furniture. He didn’t think Tony minded really, in fact, he’d even caught Tony looking at everyone fondly when the inventor thought no one was watching.

  
Steve arrived at the penthouse and saw Sam and Bucky shoving each other on one of the smaller couches.  
“You’re taking up too much room,” Sam whined, pushing against Bucky.  
“I’m bigger than you.” Bucky pushed back.  
“Not by a lot now budge up!”  
“No, you budge up.”  
Steve rolled his eyes and sat in his usual spot next to Natasha and Tony, the latter of whom had not turned up yet.  
“You know you don’t have to sit next to each other right?” Steve tried. The two men gasped and covered their ears.  
“Don’t listen to him Sam! He’s just jealous!” Bucky said, mock shocked, this just made Steve roll his eyes even more, if he did it any more he’d swear they’d roll out his head!  
Nat was chatting happily to Bruce who was sat the other side of her.

Just then Peter walked in with Clint’s arm draped over his shoulder. He was smiling and nodding happily to whatever Clint was saying. Clint released Peter and went and sat on a bean bag and Bucky and Sam instantly looked up and stopped pushing each other.  
“Hey, Parker!” Bucky grinned.  
“Hey, Spidey,” Sam called waving. Peter shook his head and waved back reluctantly.  
“Hi, guys.”  
“Ah don’t be like that itsy bitsy, come and sit with us.” Sam said moving up and making room for Peter in the middle.  
“No thanks, I think I’ll take my usual seat next to Thor.” Peter smiled politely and plonked down next to a smiling god. Steve couldn’t blame him, those two were always picking on him. They never meant any harm and most of the time they gave as good as they got, but Peter wasn’t as obvious as they were.  
“Ah, Petey!” Bucky pouted.

  
“Leave him alone,” Tony growled, entering the room and sitting next to Steve.  
“You know he’s as bad as they are right?” Steve whispered.  
“I know that!” Tony whispered back, “but I want them to think I don’t. It frustrates them.” Steve chuckled and cocked an eyebrow.

  
“Alright my friends, I believe it is young Peters turn to choose our activity for this fine evening.” Thor clapped his hands together and everyone turned their attention to Peter.  
“Well, I thought it would be kinda fun to play some party games,” Peter suggested shrugging casually.  
“Party games?” Bucky scoffed. “Kid, I’m not playing pass the parcel.”  
“Not those sorts of games! More like write and draw, charades and who is it. That sorta thing.”  
“Cute.” Sam chuckled waggling his eyebrows.  
“I think it’s a great idea.” Clint grinned innocently. Steve narrowed his eyes at the archer, what was he up to?  
“Well, I for one agree with Clint and think it is a fine idea,” Thor added slapping Peter on the back, who only lurched forward slightly.  
“Good plan kid, which game first?” Tony asked.  
“Err…write and draw?” He suggested.  
“You’re gonna have to tell me how to play.” Steve blushed a little.  
“And me,” Tony spoke up quickly. “Never played it before, not got a clue how to play.” Steve glanced up at him and smiled his thanks.  
“Alright well it’s like Chinese whispers, but instead of whispering, you write a sentence and then the next person has to draw the sentence and then the next person has to write what they think the pictures say. Get it?” Peter explained, waving his hand around dramatically.  
“Yep, Peter you should go first, as it was your idea.” Natasha said thrusting a pen and paper at him.  
“Okay sure.”

Peter took the pen and paper and scribbled down a sentence. He then got up and passed it to Sam. Sam looked at the sentence and burst out laughing!

“How am I supposed to draw that?”  
“That’s your problem!” Peter grinned.  
“Little shit!” Sam mumbled. “Ow!” He yelped as a small bolt hit his head. He looked up and saw Tony looking innocent. “I know that was you Stark.” He grumbled.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about flyboy, get to drawing,” Tony replied coolly. Sam shook his head and started drawing, after a couple of minutes he passed his drawing on to Bucky and this continued until the paper got back to Peter.

  
“Alright, so the sentence is ‘half a flag…’ Half a flag! How on earth did that…” Peter said unfolding the paper. “Oh!” He started giggling. “Hah! That hilarious!”  
“What was the original sentence?” Bruce asked.  
“Huh? Oh, it was ‘one out of four people are gay… there are nine of us.” Sam laughed.  
“Is that correct?” Thor asked.  
“Statistically speaking, in this group, yes, but I don’t know how accurate that actually is,” Tony answered.  
“Well, I’m straight,” Clint stated quickly. “What, why not test it?”  
“Me too,” Natasha added. “Not that there is anything wrong with being gay.”  
“I am also straight.” Thor nodded.  
“Me too,” Bruce added.  
“Well I’m… not sure yet,” Peter said mumbled.  
“I’m bi!” Tony blurted suddenly.

All eyes turned to him. “What? That’s not common knowledge?” He laughed nervously. Shifting slightly in his seat. “That may actually be the first time I’ve openly said that aloud.” He rubbed the back of his neck.  
“Good for you Tony.” Bruce beamed.  
“Yeah, well done bro.” Clint cheered.  
“I always suspected…” Sam laughed.  
“I’m glad you finally said something,” Natasha said fondly.  
“Wow Mr. Stark, thank you.” Peter gasped, his eyes wide.  
“Fantastic news my friend.” Thor boomed.  
“Well, I thought everyone already knew that, but well done.” Bucky smirked. “Anyone else?” He said looking straight at Steve who gulped.  
“I err… Well done Tony. That can’t have been easy.” Steve said patting Tony gently on the shoulder.  
“Piece of cake.” Tony winced slightly.

  
“I’m straight,” Bucky said suddenly.  
“Me too,” Sam added. “How about you Steve?”  
Steve looked at his friends and saw no hate or judgment in their eyes, just curiosity. “I’m… well, obviously I…” If he couldn’t tell them now, when could he? It was the perfect opportunity. “I…” Bucky gave him an encouraging nod. “I’m, well, I’m gay.”

The team erupted with whoops and cries. They pulled him into hugs and patted him on the back. Steve was so taken aback by all this he didn’t notice Tony quietly remove himself from the group and step back. Once the team had settled down Steve glanced and saw Tony in the kitchen. “Be right back guys.” He grinned.  
“Go get ‘em, tiger.” Sam encouraged.  
“Yeah what he said.” Bucky winked.

Steve walked up to Tony. “Hey.”  
“Hey.” Tony turned to face him. “I can’t believe that just happened,” Tony admitted.  
“Me neither. I never thought that it was possible.”  
“Being gay has always been a thing, Steve.” Tony started, but Steve placed his finger on Tony’s lips to stop him. The genius instantly shut up, eyes wide and eyebrows raised.  
“I meant that there was even a remote chance that you’d be interested in men.” Steve smiled stepping in.  
“Of course I’m interested in men, the number of stories Pepper has had to cover up. Heck, Steve, I grew up to your poster on the wall, there was no way I wasn’t going to be…”  
“My poster?”  
“Shit…” Tony stopped. “Well, I mean you’re very attractive and likable and…”  
“Do you like me?”  
“What sort of a question is that? Of course, I like you, Steve…”  
“No I mean do you like me?” Steve pressed, leaning into Tony’s space.  
“Well I, I mean…”

  
“Can I kiss you?” Steve whispered against Tony’s lips.  
Tony leaned into the last inch between them and brought their lips together, tentative at first, just the gentle brushing of lips, but it soon became thirstier, hotter. They collided together, mouths opening and tongues exploring, bodies pressing close together. Steve looped an arm around Tony’s back and his hand found his hair. Tony gripped at Steve’s arms pulling them even closer still.  
There was suddenly a loud cough and the two sprung apart panting and red in the face.

  
“As welcome as this finally is! Will you two get a room! There are children present!” Bucky scorned and Sam was attempting to cover Peter’s eyes.  
“Get off I am not a child.” Peter wiggled out of Sam’s grip. “But I agree. Get a room!”   
“Sorry guys. Got a little carried away.” Steve blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.  
“Trust me Steve that was not carried away.” Tony winked stepping in and kissing him quickly on the cheek. “How about we get back to games night?”

  
They all settled back down into their seats and Peter finally managed to break away from Sam. Steve looped his arm around Tony’s shoulder and Tony leant into the touch, sighing contently. Steve could help the smile that crept up onto his face and sat there for the rest of the night.

  
The next game they played was charades. They all had a quick refresher about which signs meant which and Clint was told expressly no sign language allowed, to which he grumbled at. Thor went first, ever eager to try something new. The god started off by making the signs for a movie.  
“Movie!” Tony called out.  
“Very good my friend,” Thor congratulated.  
“No speaking Thor!” Peter reminded, Thor nodded solemnly and carried on.  
“One word,” Clint guessed. Thor nodded and then began to run, in slow motion, flipping his hair super slowly.  
“BAYWATCH!” Sam yelled standing up.  
“Yes!” Thor rumbled cheering.

  
“Alright get ready for some damn fine charades guys.” Sam pretended to roll up his sleeves. “Okay are you ready?” The others all nodded smirking at Sam’s enthusiasm.  
“Book.” Steve called out.  
“Seven words?” Bucky questions, Sam did a quick count but then nodded. He started to move around like an animal.  
“The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe,” Tony said sounding bored.  
“What! How did you get that so fast?” Sam said shocked.  
“How many books have you read with a title that has seven words?” Tony asked, his eyebrow raised.  
“A few.” Sam huffed flopping back down next to Bucky.

Tony slowly stood and thought for a moment.  
“Movie?” Bruce called out.  
“Four words?” Peter said. Tony then turned around and pointed to his back.  
“Back?” Bucky called out and Tony nodded and held up two fingers.  
“Two?” Steve asked.  
“Back to the Future?” Clint guessed.  
“Yep.” Tony smiled sitting back down next to Steve and this time put his arm around the super soldier.

“You know,” Tony whispered. “We could get out of here?” He breathed gently on Steve’s neck, making him shiver.  
“Oh yeah?” Steve breathed back. Tony then ran his hand down Steve’s back and began to rub small circles on the base.  
“Yeah.” Tony winked removing his hand and leaning back. “I’m going to change into something a little more comfortable.” Tony said stretching and standing up. Steve watched as he walked out of the room and down the corridor. Steve mentally counted a minute in his head and then stood up too. All eyes on him, Natasha, Clint, Sam, Bucky and Peter all had smirks on their faces.  
“Gotta pee.” He mumbled, walking out.  
“Be safe!” Clint yelled after him, making him blush.

  
As soon as Steve was out of the room Tony was on him, pressing him up against the wall and kissing at his neck. Steve tilted his head back and managed to stop himself from moaning.  
“Want to touch you.” Tony said, pushing his hands up Steve’s shirt and running them along his abs.  
“Yes, please.” Steve gasped out, gripping Tony’s hips.  
“Not here, bedroom now.” Tony ordered but didn’t pull away. Steve bent down slightly and hoisted Tony up. “Oh yeah!” Tony moaned biting down on Steve’s neck. “That’s it big boy.” Steve fumbled his way to the door to Tony’s bedroom and managed to open it and step through, slamming it shut behind them.

“You guys all heard that too right?” Peter asked, looking slightly traumatised.  
“Oh yeah we heard it alright.” Clint laughed.  
“Looks like you got a new daddy Petey.” Bucky wiggled his eyebrows.  
“What? No!”  
“Oh come on Spidey we all know you accidently called Tony dad when you were half asleep the other day.” Sam grinned.  
“I, I did not!” He managed to get out, his cheeks burning scarlet.  
“You so did, J recorded it.” Clint added.  
“What?” Peter yelped.  
“Oh relax Peter, Tony couldn’t stop smiling afterwards and saved the recording into the ‘on the fridge’ folder.” Natasha stated.  
“He, he did?” Peter was shocked.  
“Yeah he did.” Bruce smiled. “He hasn’t stopped talking about it.”  
“Wow!”  
“Yeah you should totally do it again! In front of us next time though. I would love to see that!” Sam grinned. Peter’s face suddenly changed from embarrassed to cunning.  
“Maybe I’ll call them both my dad’s together and watch them combust!”  
“Woh, you got real dark there Pete!” Clint laughed. Peter just smiled innocently.  
“Kid we gotta team up!” Bucky proposed.  
“Yeah we totally got to!” Sam insisted.  
“I’ll think about it.” Peter chuckled, then instantly stopped when he heard a rhythmic thumping and some muffed moans.  
“Games nights over!” Clint yelled jumping up and pulling out his hearing aids. Everybody quickly cleared out the penthouse and went back to their own floors, slightly scared from what they had just heard.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
